Old Wounds
by secret sound
Summary: Something brings back bad memories for Marshall. In an emotional break he destroys the candy kingdom then flies off without giving a thought. Bad summary. Fionna is sixteen in this fanfic. Possible one-shot


There was a loud knock on the tree house door, a loud frantic knock. At first there was no answer, after all it was very late at night, so the knocking continued. It kept on until finally a very tired and grouchy cat answered the door. "Hello?" She asked with a voice laced with irritation. Before her stood the beloved candy ruler, prince Gumball. He looked to be exhausted as he was hunched over and panting rapidly. Pieces of his gummy hair were all out of whack, a few of the buttons on his pink vest were gone, he had a scrape on his face and various dark pink bruises on his arms and legs. "What in Glob's name…?!" The cat sputtered out, her cranky composure was quickly changed to that of worry and concern. "Fionna get down here!" Cake called and ushered the poor prince inside to sit down.

There was a thud from upstairs but Cake knew that it was just Fionna rolling off her bed and landing on the floor. A moment later footsteps were heard as the blond, now sixteen and a half year old, adventuress stomped downstairs, pouting because she had been awoken from her sleep. "Cake I'm tired, why did y-" She stopped in her tracks at the scene that awaited her. "Gumball, what happened to you?" She asked fearfully as she made her way over to him. "Don't worry about me!" He said quickly. "You must save my kingdom!"

"What, why? What's going on? Wait, hold on." Fionna said as she ran to her room. She soon came back down with her green back pack and her regular clothes on. "There is a monster attacking my kingdom." He informed the sisters.

"What kind of monster we talkin' about here?" Cake asked as she handed PG a glass of water. The prince drank it quickly but an uneasy expression took over his face when he heard the cat's question.

"It's Marshall." The prince said finally making, Fionna gasp and Cake shiver. The cat had always figured that the vampire would do something bad eventually, after all he was evil, but she didn't think he would do something this bad so soon. Fionna however was greatly taken aback. Marshall has been acting different lately; making rude and hateful remarks, worse ones than usual, he had gotten into a lot more fights with random people, one time she even had to hold him back, and it seemed that even the smallest thing would send him on an angry rampage. She had been worried about him.

"Marshall wouldn't do that..." Fionna said quietly. "It can't be him." Gumball looked at her. "It is him. I saw him change into the bat monster, Fionna. He just started destroying buildings and sucking all the red out of my candy subjects. The Gumball guardians are holding him off, but they won't last long. Please, Fionna."

The blond girl stood up. "Of course I'll help, but I still don't believe it's Marshall." She said. Cake dragged Fionna outside an grew ten times her size. "I'm going too." Gumball said as he hopped on top of the cat. "No Gumball, it's too dangerous." Fionna said and Cake nodded in agreement. "My people are in trouble, I refuse to hide while they are under attack!" Gumball said. Fionna sighed and told Cake to start towards the candy kingdom.

When they arrived they were all alarmed at what they saw. Colorless candy people were scattered around the street, many candy houses lied in shambles and the east wing of the castle was destroyed. But the worst part was that in the middle of the kingdom was a giant bat monster wrestling with the last of the Gumball guardians. But the monster quickly threw the large Gumball machine to the ground and punched it's glass face, which instantly broke on impact.

Right away Fionna knew that the monster was indeed Marshall Lee. She could tell by the bass that was slung around the beast's shoulder. "Get all the candy people to safety!" She shouted as she jumped off Cake. Together the cat and the prince began gathering up the fallen candy people and got them off the street and to safety.

Fionna ran up to the large bat monster known as Marshall Lee and waved her arms to get his attention. "Marshall! What are you doing?!" She yelled at him. Marshall looked down at the human and swatted her away with the back of his hand. The blond girl flew backwards until her body collided with the remains of a candy building. "Fionna!" Her sister called and ran over to her, leaving Gumball to get all the other candy people to safety.

Fionna opened her eyes and sat up with the help of her sister. "Why… why would he do that...?" Fionna whispered quietly. Sure her and Marshall rough-housed a few times, but he never really truly tried to hurt her. "I don't know, and I don't care!" Cake growled before growing to the same size as Marshall and trying to over power him. The vampire easily threw the cat aside and grabbed a panicked red gumdrop man.

Marshall changed back to his normal form, with the gumdrop person still being held hostage in his arms, and walked over to Fionna. His eyes where narrowed into a harsh stare and the bags under his eyes were colored a strange purple, almost as if he'd been crying. "Sorry Fionna." He said, but his voice had a clear tone of sarcasm. "You know what sucks though, about being the hero?" He asked sternly. The blond girl flinched at his tone, he had never talked to her like that before. "W-what?" She stammered out. Fionna felt scared. It was a weird feeling, as she usually only felt it when she neared the ocean.

"You can't save everyone." And with that Marshall sunk his fangs into the frightened gum drop. Only this time, he wasn't just sucking out the red, this time he sucked out all of the blood. "Marshall no!" Fionna cried. But it was already too late. The vampire threw the lifeless grey husk to the ground in front of the girls feet. She looked up at the vampire with horror and a few tears in her eyes as he wiped some red liquid off of his mouth. "Marshall... What are you doing?" Marshall looked down at her with blank eyes. "I don't really know." He said slowly before he turned around and quickly flew away.

Cake quickly hurried over to Fionna, who was still staring at the lifeless gum drop in front of her. "Oh my glob, baby are you ok?!" Fionna shuddered. "G-get Gumball here, this candy person needs to go to the hospital!" She said and ran over to him. Cake sighed. She had seen what the vampire had done. "Fionna… I think he's gone-"

"He's not gone!" The blond girl shouted before looking in the direction the vampire had gone. "Let's follow him." She said as she pushed herself to stand up, but Cake wrapped her arms around her and held her back. "Are you crazy?!" She asked with a tone of disbelief. "That vampire just killed a guy in cold blood and you want to run after him?!" The blond girl struggled until she was free from Cake's arms. "There's something wrong with Marshall. Plus, I don't think that he really killed this gum drop guy." Fionna said as she retrieved her sword that had fallen out of her hands when she was thrown. "Now I'm going after him, with or without you." Cake sighed as she watched Fionna take off in Marshall's direction. "That girl is gonna get herself killed." The cat said before running after her.

The two sisters followed the vampire for a while and throughout the whole trip he never seemed to notice them. He stopped only once, near a flower garden in the middle of a field. Fionna watched him search threw it until he found what he was looking for and flew off. Fionna didn't have the chance to see what it was so they continue to blindly follow him.

The vampire king finally came to a atom near a mountain just as the sun was starting to rise. He landed on the ground then hurried to around the back of the mountain so that the sun was blocked from him by the large rock mass. At first the sisters both assumed this was just for shade, but as they quietly peeked their heads around the side of the mountain they were slightly confused at what they saw.

Against the back if the mountain was a headstone with some writing on it, but Fionna was too far away to see what it said. Marshall sat beside it, looking down at the grave with a solemn stare.

"Happy birthday… Dad." He said quietly, so quietly that Fionna almost didn't hear him. "I guess you saw what I did back there... You probably already know that I didn't kill that guy, I couldn't kill that guy…" Marshall snapped his fingers and a small white ghost-like ball appeared in his hand. The vampire studied the thing for a moment before he blew on it and it disappeared. "There. His soul is on his way back to his body." Fionna have a small sigh of relief, knowing that Marshall wasn't really a killer. She looked at the pale humanoid and focused on his face. He looked sad, like he was trying to hold back years. She had never seen him like this before.

"I… I uh, brought you something." He continued and reached behind him. When his hand reappeared he was holding a single white rose. "I know you're not much of a flower guy… But I remembered, when I was little, you would sometimes bring home a big bouquet of white roses for mom..." He gave a shaky sigh. "And-and you would say that you had sucked the red right out of them." The vampire gently placed the rose in front of the headstone. "I always thought you were kidding," He said and have a small chuckle. "Boy was I wrong about that, huh dad?" Fionna watched as a few tears slid down his pale face and fell onto the petals of the rose.

"I miss you..." Marshall said, his voice wavering as he let more tears fall onto the grave. "And I am so, so sorry that I didn't get there on time." The vampire was crying now and Fionna found a few tears in her own eyes. She hated seeing Marshall like this, even though she didn't know what or who he was crying over she still felt for her friend.

Marshall punched the mountain, causing it to shake from his vampire strength. "It's all my fault!" He growled at himself. "If I had only gotten there a little sooner you would still be alive!" Marshall looked back down at the rose. "Mom said I shouldn't blame myself... She says I couldn't have done anything about it even if I had been there because I was too young to help…" His words had turned to whispers. "But I swear, every time I look at her face, every time I look into her tired black eyes… Its like I've killed you all over again..." Once more, tears began to freely fall from the vampires eyes. Fionna sighed and moved out of her hiding place, ignoring the silent arguments from her sister.

"Marshall…" She said his name quietly and cautiously. The vampire looked up at her then immediately looked away, not wanting her to see him in his current state.

"Go away Fionna." He growled. The girl ignored the threatening vibe that his words gave off and took small steps towards him. She now knew that he was only speaking out of sadness and she knew he wouldn't hurt her again, so she kept walking towards him until she was sitting down on her knees, right beside him.

"Are you here to arrest me? To tell me what I've done wrong and put me in jail for the rest of my life?" He asked meanly. Fionna shook we head, but Marshall's back was turned to her so he couldn't see the action. "No." She told him softly.

"Then why are you here?" He asked, still not turning to face her. Fionna waited a moment before she threw her arms around him in a sort of backwards hug. "I'm here for a friend."

((Hey guys. I had this idea a few days ago but I had to modify it a bit for it to make sense. I'm still deciding on weather or not I should make this a one-shot or continue it. Please leave a review telling me what you thought about, what were my weak points, or if I should continue this or not. Bye!)


End file.
